Orphans Beloved-Hallelujah
by regertz
Summary: Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. In the aftermath, hidden talents and matters arise.
1. Chapter 1

Orphans Beloved: "Hallelujah…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved and Sheldon Swifties bits in my Buffyverse and Sheldonverse, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copy write infringement intended…

Bobbie's Bar…

Open mike night…

Thursday…

Keyboard strumming…

(Hallejuah, Leonard Cohen)

"I heard there was a secret chord

That David played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

Well it goes like this :

The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah...

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrough ya

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah..hallelujah..

Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew ya

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

But love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah..hallelujah..

There was a time when you let me know

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do ya

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah..hallelujah..

Well, maybe there's a god above

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya

It's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah..hallelujah..

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light  
In every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah..hallelujah..

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah..."

"Whoa, man…" Cosima sighed as Art Bell, sitting up with smile, acknowledged the applause.

"I like your version a little better but that was pretty…Honey?" Donnie noted to a rather teary Alison. "I'm sure Beth heard…" he patted her, she hugging him.

"Nice job, dipsshit…" Helena, called, rather loving beam.

"I will not be discouraged, sestra…" she hissed to Sarah beside her, regarding her with concerned look… "I am Amy…Laurie goes with Amy in the Little Women. It's ok. I would not want him to forget our Beth."

"Yeah…Well…" Sarah, surreptitiously as possible, wiping tears. "Just make sure you make him happy, meathead."

Helena now regarding her somberly...Hmmn…

"I am better for him and I and boys need him more but I loves you sestra. So…Last chance." Helena eyed her.

"Thanks…" nod. "Nah, 'Jo' is better off goin' her own way." Nod, wiping more tears.

"Calvin is alive and he will come, sestra." Helena patted her. "Not that you need him but stability is nice."

"Yeah…" wan smile… "Thanks, sister." Kissing on cheek. "Sounds nice, 'Mrs. Bell'. Very stable."

"And the Holy Mother…And Mama…Know I needs the stability, not only for Arthur Jr. and Donnald Jr. Not that I won't have some excitement as cop." Helena noted. "And permanent partner to Arthur…"

"Do they allow that for married cops?" Sarah eyed.

"They will make exception." Helena, firmly final tone.

"I'll bet they will…" Sarah, nodding.

"That Art is incredible…!" Crystal, eagerly sitting down by them.

"Thank you, sestra Crystal." Helena, warm smile. "My Arthur is very much talented."

Tak…en…And you don't want the "with a vengenance" with Helena involved…Sarah eyed Crystal.

Hmmn…

"All right, show of hands…Is there any sestra present who wouldn't shag Arthur just right now?" Felix called.

"Felix…" Alison sighed. Putting up hand slightly.

"Honey, you don't have to…I know you love me." Donnie noted.

"Hey!" she frowned. "You're my Art. Or, he's Beth's Donnie…Yes, I like that better." Snuggling warmly against him.

"Well…Sestra Ally is safe." Helena noted solemnly to Crystal and Sarah.

"Is joke, Sarah…" she eyed Sarah's look. "Only after we exchange vows would I harm rivals."

"I am bi…At times…" Cosima sheepishly noted to a mock-frowning Delphine.

"That's all right…After all he's done and this, I would shag him myself right now if Helena wouldn't kill me." Delphine, archly.

"What, not even you, Tony?" Fee grinned at Antoinette who grinned back.

"Hey, he appeals to the trans gay in me. And I'm a sucker for 'Hallejuah'." Chuckle.

….

At quiet corner booth, near back door far from the happy group by the tiny stage,…Looking away…

"Anything else?" Bobbie had stopped by to regard the hooded figure.

"No, thanks." Rachel nodded.

She pulled a photo from her purse…Art and Beth proudly holding their first completed investigative report as partners.

Well, Rachel…Our little deal killed us both, as you predicted that night when you came and offered to take my place and told me all you wanted was to be with your parents and get away from a world you couldn't stand anymore. And gave me the power to save our sisters and my Art, at the price of never letting them know.

There was no place for you. And now, there's no place or room here for Beth. She rose, pausing at the back room door to look back at where Art had been led to table by a beaming Helena and a somewhat subdued Sarah…

"I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though  
It all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of [Love]  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...Hallelujah.." she sang softly, heading out the door into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hafta admit I am tempted to tell the story of how Beth took Rachel's place and had to be Rachel to keep Neolution/Topside and Westmoreland from doing a Toronto Helsinki... I have played with resurrected Beth spirit in Rachel's body in "Beth Rhymes With Death" but this would be a real Beth tale. Whatdaya think?


End file.
